


Panda-Chan and Shirokuma’s automobile adventure!

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [23]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Passing his driver's test, Panda decides he needs a car. Shirokuma decides to help the other through the lengthy and boring process that comes with it.





	Panda-Chan and Shirokuma’s automobile adventure!

“Shirokuma Kun! Shirokuma Kun! I have great news!” Panda happily announced as he came into the cafe with a wide grin, his paws hidden behind his back.

“Hm? What is it Panda-Chan?” Shirokuma asked stopping what he was doing to look down at the smaller bear.

“I-I….” Panda began quietly, turning his back on the bear, Panda soon whipped back around sharply, showing his license to the other.

“I got my driver’s license!” He grinned, showing off the small plastic card to the polar bear.

Squinting at the card’s picture, Shirokuma eyes soon widened as he saw it.

“Panda-Chan, this is great! And you managed to even take a cute picture for it. At least one better than mine…” Shirokuma trailed, looking off from Panda.

“Hm? What do you mean Shirokuma Kun?” Panda asked, looking at him in confusion.

With a soft sigh, Shirokuma went behind the bar before pulling out his wallet. Fishing around in it, he took the card out before showing it to Panda. His gaze nowhere near looking at him as a blush softly crept in his cheeks.

Looking at the card, it showed Shirokuma with his eyes closed and mouth open.

Panda began to snicker at the picture but stopped upon seeing Shirokuma’s pure look of embarrassment? Instantly his face dropped and he gently took the card away from Shirokuma’s paws. Gaining the polar bear’s attention as he looked at him now.

Taking the card and gently kissing it he patted Shirokuma’s back. “You still look good in this picture regardless.”

Shirokuma’s eyes widened at what the bear said and a blush came, slowly taking the card back from him.

Panda-Chan being smooth? I’m gonna have to work harder on flirting lines. Shirokuma thought as he gently patted Panda’s head now.

“So what are you gonna do now; since you have a license now?” Shirokuma asked with a smile.

“Well…I honestly don’t know? I was thinking of picking out a car now but…I have to find out which car dealership is the best and…I don’t know where to start.” Panda admitted with a blush, he could feel himself getting flustered.

Suddenly he felt a paw pull him in closer and he looked up at the polar bear.

“Don’t worry about it Panda-San, We can search for cars tonight.” Shirokuma reassured patting the others back now.

“T-Thank you Shirokuma-San.” Panda blubbered, giving a sigh of relief, the pressure of getting a car became a bit lighter.

 

As the final customer left for the night, Panda and Shirokuma soon closed the door, turning the open sign to closed.

“Alright Panda-Chan, let’s begin.” Shirokuma said, leading Panda upstairs with him.

Going up to his bedroom, Shirokuma took the laptop off the bed before turning it on.

Sitting down next to Shirokuma on the wooden floor, Panda watched him search up Toyota into the search engine.

“This is just the car company Grizzly-San is with and he doesn’t seem to have much problems with it, so we’ll start here.” Shirokuma explained before clicking on the site and passing the laptop to Panda.

Both bears now looking at the wide variety of cars; Shirokuma pointed out the various dainty small cars which Panda denied.

After a good two hours of searching, Panda sighed after scrolling past another car.

“Shirokuma-San…maybe I should just look at another deale-”  
Panda promptly cut himself off as he saw the car.   
It was a pearlwhite Prado! It was a huge car too! At least for him! And it held a plethora of features! Despite it being used, it was the car he wanted.

And it was the car he liked that was in his price range.

“Shirokuma-San! This is the car!” Panda said with a wide grin, pointing to it.

“Alright Panda-San…we can go tomorrow, just star it so you’ll remember what car to get.” Shirokuma said before letting out a yawn, beginning to go and lie down in his bed.

Starring it, Panda let out a sigh of content before beginning to stand up from the floor.

“Well, I’m going home now Shirokuma-Chan. Sleep well!” Panda said beginning to leave.

“Wait.” Shirokuma simply said, making the other bear halt in the doorway.

“Stay over and sleep with me Panda-San.” Shirokuma said, eyes closed shut as he stuck one paw wide open, welcoming the bear to come in and spoon.

“A-Ah…Okay!” Panda stammered, before slowly getting in the bed with the other.

He could feel Shirokuma’s large paw slowly go down and wrap around him, holding him close to his body.

While he never thought he was going to sleep with the blush now filling his face, he ssurprisingly found himself slowly dozing off.

Shirokuma’s soft body was very comforting to lie against, as the soft heartbeats from the polar bear slowly lulled him to sleep

 

The next morning around 6 am, a loud blaring ring from the alarm clock, jolted both bears up.

Shirokuma soon put a paw on it, silencing it as Panda got off the bed and stood.

Grogginess filled his vision as he tried to yawn the sleepy feeling away.

“Are you sure we have to go there this early Shirokuma-San?” Panda yawned, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

“Panda-Chan, this may suck being up this early, but the early bird gets the worm.” Shirokuma said gently taking the bears paw to go downstairs.

Leaving the cafe, Panda and Shirokuma now stood outside, the chilly autumn air nipping them.

“Okay Panda-San! Since you have your special license, I want you to drive to the car dealership.” Shirokuma said before handing the keys to him, getting in the passenger seat.

Panda’s eyes widened as he looked down at the keys.

Shirokuma would really trust ME with his whole car? To get him and myself to the dealership? Panda thought as he got in, putting the keys in ignition, then going off.

Reaching the car place, Panda gave a sigh of relief as he realized what Shirokuma meant by the early bird getting the worm.

There was a bunch of vacant parking spaces in front of the building!

Slowly getting in the parking space, Panda got out with Shirokuma, closing the door behind him.

Going inside the dealership, Panda couldn’t help but feel apprehension, each step he took inside.

The smell of a new car filled this place as he slowly began to walk and look around.

“Excuse me sir can I help you?” A dealership women said, causing Panda to jump with a gasp and turn around to face her.

“A-ah…I’d like to talk to you about your this car I saw on your site.” Panda said, pulling out his phone to show the woman.

“Oh! Let me tell you about this beauty!” The woman happily began, walking off with Panda, leaving Shirokuma in the waiting room.

Sitting down in a hard chair, Shirokuma gave a sigh. Honestly he hated places like these. Everyone was really quiet and the atmosphere was dreadfully bland as everyone sat and watched the news, read a newspaper, or looked at their phone.

With a groan, he leaned back in the chair spreading his legs apart lazily a bit.

After a good 2 hours of reading a boring newspaper, annoying Grizzly through texts, and even making origami with the newspaper he sighed in defeat.

When is Panda-San going to be finished? He thought before his eyes caught sight of the one thing he hasn’t noticed this whole time.

A coffee counter.

Going out to his car to grab his special coffee beans, he soon came back in before replacing the old coffee inside, making his own as the aroma began filling the room.

Coming out of the door finally, Panda held the car keys in his paw with a smile, he couldn’t wait to tell Shirokuma!

“Shirokuma-Chan! I got a…” Panda cut himself off and looked in shock as he saw a plethora of people surrounding the coffee counter, and Shirokuma behind it.

“I’m sorry Panda-Chan! You should go home with the new car! I’ll bask in it with you later, I’m a little busy now!” Shirokuma said through the sea of people waving money to the polar bear for some coffee.

With a huff, Panda went out to the parking lot to get to his car.

Finding his car his eyes widened. Knowing this was HIS and he could take it home made his heart feel airy.

Unlocking it with his keys for the first time, Panda sat inside the car.

The fresh new car smell filled his nose as he looked around. Feeling the plush tan seats, a happy blush couldn’t help fill his face.

“I wanna show Grizz this car first.” Panda said, before beginning to drive off to the Grizzly house.

Realizing he’d also be showing it to Grizzly, he felt like going over there to show them would be a plus.


End file.
